2017 Race of Champions
The 2017 Race of Champions took place in Miami, Florida on January 22, during the 2017 Australian Open. The Race of Champions was not held in 2016. The defending Race of Champions champion was Sebastian Vettel, the last event held in 2015, but he fell in the group stage and was upset by Travis Pastrana and Hélio Castroneves. Juan Pablo Montoya won the title, defeating Tom Kristensen 2-0 in the Drivers Cup. Pee Saderd won the BATC Cup, defeating Simon Pagenaud in the final, 2-1; to turn his two star day on Jacqueline Bigar's site to a five star day. Since Juan Pablo Montoya made the ROC final, Pee Saderd (only if Marco Andretti makes top 16) will replace Metagross in hogging every Celebrity Family Feud quiz in the real version of these episodes. BATC Season 1 participants All Season 1 (BATC) participants expect Hélio Castroneves and including Russian/Thai alternate Pee Saderd qualify automatically for season 1. Playoffs Season 1 * Pee Saderd vs. Venomoth, 2-0; Pee Saderd qualifies for season 1 representation **First leg, 6-1, 6-3 to Pee Saderd in Japan, January 8, 2017 **Second leg, 6-0, 6-0 to Pee Saderd in Honduras, January 12, 2017 Since Hélio Castroneves competes in the event, BATC offered a season 1 playoff to take the alternate spot for Hélio Castroneves. Venomoth offered to participate because a Pokemon wanted to face Saderd in the playoffs to qualify. Pee Saderd decided to participate because his seventh album "Kor tote tee luem bor dai" was released a day before his 40th birthday. Confirmed participants Nations Cup ;AFC None of them qualified ;CAF None of them qualified ;CONCACAF * James Hinchcliffe * Stefan Rzadzinski * Hélio Castroneves * Kurt Busch * Kyle Busch * Scott Speed * Travis Pastrana ;CONMEBOL * Gabriel Glusman * Felipe Massa * Tony Kanaan * Gabby Chaves * Juan Pablo Montoya ;OFC None of them qualified ;UEFA * Alexander Rossi * Tom Kristensen * Sebastian Vettel * Petter Solberg * Pee Saderd * Ryan Hunter-Reay * David Coulthard * Jenson Button *BATC Contestant Rankings as are of January 9, 2017. As a result of Saderd defeating Chespin in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, Pee Saderd qualified for both the BATC Cup and the Nations/Drivers Cup. This marked Saderd's first Race of Champions appearance since 2012. BATC Cup ;AFC * Arcanine * Bindi Irwin * Iggy Azalea * Wario * Entei * Liu Rui * Shawn Johnson * Allen Ford * Joltik * Apolo Anton Ohno * Ken Sugimori * Kristi Yamaguchi * Kommo-o * David Intee * Earn Surattikan * Earnkwan Waranya * Mike Piromporn * Monkan Kankoon * Phai Pongsatorn * Raikou * Suicune * Tai Orathai * Takkatan Chonlada ;CAF * ;CONCACAF * Cameron Mathison * Fennekin * Pamela Anderson * Genesect * Laurie Hernandez * Nidoking * Nidoqueen * Willow Shields * Magearna * Tauros ;CONMEBOL * Aggron * Sceptile * Edson Bindilatti * Larvesta * Weavile * Christian de la Fuente * Rowlet * Dragonair * Dratini * Shakira * Dialga * Drew Lachey * Giratina * Palkia * Abomasnow * Haxorus * Martin Ruben Alvaro * Muk * Snover * Jennifer Lopez * Priscilla Presley * Venusaur ;UEFA * Metagross * Beartic * Dragonite * Hines Ward * Ueli Kestenholz * Gilles Marini * Joey Fatone * Pee Saderd * Beedrill * Mario Lopez *Thailand participants is only ones that qualified in เล่าสู่หลานฟัง (including Raikou and Suicune). **It doesn't include ones not involved (ex. Got Jakraphan and Pee Saderd, the latter is Russian) **The artists participating are only ones seeded players from the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles know much. *UEFA is sending only seeds from men's singles of 2016 Swiss Open; but the other ones unseeded is also in the cup. Other UEFA participants There is a cup for other UEFA participants. Results (ROC) Coulthard said that the fastest lap will be under 50 seconds for the ROC Miami. Drivers Cup Finals Travis Pastrana |RD1-score1-1=0 |RD1-seed2=B2 |RD1-team2= Juan Pablo Montoya |RD1-score2-1='2 |RD1-seed3=B1 |RD1-team3= 'Felipe Massa |RD1-score3-1='2 |RD1-seed4=A2 |RD1-team4= Hélio Castroneves |RD1-score4-1=0 |RD1-seed5=C1 |RD1-team5= Jenson Button |RD1-score5-1=1 |RD1-seed6=D2 |RD1-team6= 'Tom Kristensen |RD1-score6-1='2 |RD1-seed7=D1 |RD1-team7= 'David Coulthard |RD1-score7-1='2 |RD1-seed8=C2 |RD1-team8= Kyle Busch |RD1-score8-1=0 |RD2-seed1=B2 |RD2-team1= 'Juan Pablo Montoya |RD2-score1-1='2 |RD2-seed2=B1 |RD2-team2= Felipe Massa |RD2-score2-1=0 |RD2-seed3=D2 |RD2-team3= 'Tom Kristensen |RD2-score3-1='2 |RD2-seed4=D1 |RD2-team4= David Coulthard |RD2-score4-1=0 |RD3-seed1=B2 |RD3-team1= 'Juan Pablo Montoya |RD3-score1-1=2 |RD3-seed2=D2 |RD3-team2= Tom Kristensen |RD3-score2-1=0 }} Group A *Helio Castroneves *Sebastian Vettel *Travis Pastrana *Alexander Rossi (0-3) Group B *Juan Pablo Montoya *Petter Solberg *Felipe Massa *Pascal Wehrlein Group C *Jenson Button *Kyle Busch *Tony Kanaan *James Hinchcliffe Group D *Tom Kristensen *Kurt Busch *Ryan Hunter-Reay *David Coulthard Nations Cup Finals |RD1-seed4=C1 |RD1-team4= |RD2-seed1=A2 |RD2-team1=Team NASCAR (USA) |RD2-seed2=B1 |RD2-team2=' }} Group A *IndyCar (Ryan Hunter-Reay and Alexander Rossi) *Rally X (Scott Speed and Travis Pastrana) *ROC Factor Canada (James Hinchcliffe and Stefan Rzadzinski) *NASCAR (The Busch Brothers) Group B *Great Britain (David Coulthard and Jenson Button) *Nordics (Petter Solberg and Tom Kristensen) *Germany (Sebastian Vettel, since Pascal Wehrlein was injured) Group C *Brazil (Tony Kanaan and Felipe Massa) *Colombia (Juan Pablo Montoya and Gabby Chaves) *Latin America (Helio Castroneves and Gabriel Glusman) BATC Cup 2016 Swiss Open Men's Seeds All participants from seedings of the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles qualified; with James Hinchcliffe, Tony Kanaan, Hélio Castroneves, Juan Pablo Montoya, Alexander Rossi and Ryan Hunter-Reay replaced by Arcanine, Cole Matthews, Edwin, Peter Driscal, Garvey and Luke Garner. Seeds '''BOLD' determines the eventual round of 16 qualifiers. *All alternates were assigned to Pot 4. Finals 'Simon Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1='2 | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=B2 | RD1-team02= Peter Driscal | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=C1 | RD1-team03= Dragonite | RD1-score03-1=1 | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=D2 | RD1-team04= 'Scott Dixon | RD1-score04-1='2 | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=E1 | RD1-team05= 'Carlos Muñoz | RD1-score05-1='2 | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=F2 | RD1-team06= Cameron Mathison | RD1-score06-1=0 | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=G1 | RD1-team07= 'Charlie Kimball | RD1-score07-1='2 | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=H2 | RD1-team08= Aurorus | RD1-score08-1=1 | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=B1 | RD1-team09= 'Will Power | RD1-score09-1='2 | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=A2 | RD1-team10= Sébastien Bourdais | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=D1 | RD1-team11= Marco Andretti | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=C2 | RD1-team12= 'Arcanine | RD1-score12-1='2 | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=F1 | RD1-team13= 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score13-1='2 | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=E2 | RD1-team14= Beartic | RD1-score14-1=0 | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=H1 | RD1-team15= 'Josef Newgarden | RD1-score15-1='2 | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=G2 | RD1-team16= Metagross | RD1-score16-1=0 | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=A1 | RD2-team01= 'Simon Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1='2 | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=D2 | RD2-team02= Scott Dixon | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=E1 | RD2-team03= Carlos Muñoz | RD2-score03-1=1 | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=G1 | RD2-team04= 'Charlie Kimball | RD2-score04-1='2 | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=B1 | RD2-team05= Will Power | RD2-score05-1=1 | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=C2 | RD2-team06= 'Arcanine | RD2-score06-1='2 | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07=F1 | RD2-team07= 'Pee Saderd | RD2-score07-1='2 | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=H1 | RD2-team08= Josef Newgarden | RD2-score08-1=0 | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=A1 | RD3-team01= 'Simon Pagenaud | RD3-score01-1='2 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=G1 | RD3-team02= Charlie Kimball | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=C2 | RD3-team03= Arcanine | RD3-score03-1=0 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=F1 | RD3-team04= 'Pee Saderd | RD3-score04-1='2 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=A1 | RD4-team01= Simon Pagenaud | RD4-score01-1=1 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=F1 | RD4-team02= 'Pee Saderd | RD4-score02-1='2 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Album The album will be released in 2017 due to a show policy that because the album artwork featured Russian Pee Saderd; the albums in his Thailand music label Grammy Gold were postponed from October/November to 2017. Due to the huge number of IndyCar drivers, Eldstar offered to write a special album for the 11 seeds from the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles that participated at the 2016 Swiss Open special album. Surprisingly, the same languages for the songs in the album are English and Thai; from the 2016 Swiss Open special album. Once again, the languages are the same for the 11, but Thai language vocals from Pee Saderd meant the Thai language was used in the album. Trivia *According to Bigar's Stars on January 21, many players of the BATC Cup have at least three, but Metagross, Pee Saderd and Mario Lopez struggle with a two. *Andretti Autosport teammates Pee Saderd and Metagross are confirmed for the event for only the ones involving IndyCar drivers. **Metagross is because it will spend time with it's evolutions watching it's countryman Alexander Rossi participate. **Pee Saderd is because he will spend time in the event between the 2017 Rolex 24 at Daytona Tennis Championship and owning Takkatan Chonlada's 9th album plus Pai Pongsatorn's 10th album.